


eating ain’t cheating

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Bill gets sent on assignment for the holidays, Fleur finds herself under the mistletoe with someone else.





	eating ain’t cheating

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Hermione looked around the dark bedroom, wondering why she continued to spend Christmas at the Burrow. She’d been perfectly content to stay at Hogwarts and spend the time researching Horcruxes and outlining plans for their journey, but Molly Weasley had other ideas. Once Molly had learned that Hermione’s parents were going on holiday, there were no ifs, ands, or buts about her coming to the Burrow.

_‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse,_ Hermione thought eerily. It was nearing midnight, and it was deafeningly silent considering the amount of people in the house. Even Percy had taken it upon himself to make amends with his family and bring his wife and newborn son home for Christmas.

To the entire family’s dismay, however, Bill had been called away on urgent Order business that morning. There was apparently a leak at Gringott’s, and Bill was up to his arse in paperwork trying to track down the goblin responsible. Fleur had been unusually quiet for the whole evening, and even retreated to bed early.

Giving up on sleep, Hermione pulled on her dressing gown and padded downstairs to make some tea. If she were younger, she’d sit by the fireplace and wait for Santa Claus to arrive. The thought amused her, and she was giggling into her hands as she approached the dark kitchen.

“Who eez there?”

Jumping at the quiet voice penetrating the silence, Hermione turned on her heel and saw a silhouette of Fleur standing in the hallway.

“It’s me, Hermione,” she answered.

“You could not sleep either?” Fleur stepped closer and Hermione’s eyes widened at the lacy ensemble the French woman was wearing. “Do excuse my attire. I expected to be alone.”

“It-it’s okay,” Hermione mumbled, looking away. “I was just going to make some tea.”

“I’ve made some,” said Fleur. “‘Elp yourself.”

“Thanks.”

Hermione found the teapot on the stove and shakily poured herself a cup. _What’s wrong with me?_ she berated herself inwardly. _We’re both girls; certainly I can handle seeing another woman in a negligee_.

“It eez sad, eez it not?” Fleur’s voice sounded distant. “To be alone on Christmas. You understand, yes?”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed, nodding as she sweetened her tea. “I’ve gotten used to it, though. And it’s really hard to feel alone with so many people around.”

“I mean without a lover,” said Fleur. “It eez sad not to wake up in someone’s arms on such an important day.”

“I wouldn’t know what that’s like,” Hermione muttered under her breath.

“You and Ron?” Fleur prodded. “You are not together?”

“No, we’re not together.”

“You and ‘Arry?”

“No.” Hermione smiled, thinking about how Harry and Ron would be waking up in each other’s arms in the morning.

“That eez sad, indeed.” Fleur tut-tutted. “You are a beautiful woman, ‘Ermione. You should not be alone on Christmas.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said politely. She drained her cup and placed it in the sink before heading across the kitchen, intending to head back to her room until Fleur stopped her midway.

“What a… how you say? Coincidence?”

Hermione cast confused eyes at Fleur, pondering her questions. Following her eyes upward, she saw the spot of mistletoe floating above them, buzzing tauntingly.

“We must kiss now, yes?”

Gaping, Hermione searched her brain for something to say. Magical mistletoe was known to haunt people who don’t kiss underneath it, and she wasn’t about to be haunted until the charm ended.

Luckily, Fleur didn’t wait for a response before leaning in and brushing her lips against Hermione’s. It was the oddest of sensations, nothing like kissing Viktor had been. Fleur’s lips were soft and tasted of strawberries, and she didn’t have any annoying facial hair to irritate Hermione’s mouth.

Hermione shocked herself by deepening the kiss, and Fleur seemed eager to continue with growing enthusiasm. She swept her tongue over Hermione’s teasingly, cupping Hermione’s face with her hand to tilt her head into a better angle.

Even her fingers were soft as they trailed down Hermione’s jaw line and curled around her neck. Hermione found herself melting into the kiss, ignoring the nagging thought in the back of her mind that not only was she kissing another woman but also somebody’s wife.

Fleur finally broke the kiss, albeit a bit hastily, but she didn’t open her eyes as her lips followed the path her fingers had taken down Hermione’s neck. “You can touch me if you want,” she breathed into Hermione’s ear. “I like to play with girls too.”

“I-I don’t…” Hermione trailed off as she buried her face into Fleur’s shoulder. She smelled of bath oils, and Hermione could still taste a hint of strawberry on her lips. “I don’t know what to do,” she finished shakily.

“Give me your hand.”

Hermione lifted a hand and Fleur raked her nails up Hermione’s arm before clasping her wrist and placing the open palm on her breast. “Zis material opens in the front,” she whispered. “I like my nipples rubbed lightly and pinched every so often.”

Fleur held Hermione’s hand steady as she untied the front of the negligee and pushed it down just enough to expose Fleur’s breasts. Blindly, she moved her hand until she felt the swell, brushing her fingertips across the smooth flesh in search of the nipple. Fleur moaned softly when she found it, hard and pointy, arching into Hermione’s touch as she rubbed tiny circles around the tip and tugged it between her thumb and forefinger.

“Oh, yes,” Fleur hissed. “Just like that. I would like to touch you, too.”

“Okay,” Hermione mumbled into Fleur’s shoulder. She felt Fleur’s hand untie her dressing gown and slide underneath her shirt, instantly squeezing one of her breasts and grazing her thumb against the nipple.

“Oh!” gasped Hermione, arching into the other woman’s touch. “That-that’s nice.”

“You have not had anyone touch you like zis before?”

“No,” she admitted. “But I like it.”

Fleur moaned appreciatively, and Hermione felt herself being urged backwards and lifted onto the kitchen table. Fleur’s hand dutifully made its way down her stomach and jumped to her knees, coaxing them apart.

“I make you feel good, ‘Ermione,” Fleur panted. “Let me.”

Nodding, Hermione parted her legs and felt fingertips run up her inner thigh to her knickers. Subconsciously, she spread her legs even more and fell to her back on the table as Fleur crawled on top of her, teasing her panty line with her nails. Hermione arched her body, almost banging her head against the table as one of Fleur’s fingers dipped inside her knickers.

“So wet,” Fleur whispered against Hermione’s skin, kissing her exposed throat. “Touch me too, ‘Ermione, please? Just do what I do.”

Hermione trailed her hand across Fleur’s belly to the low-cut thong of her negligee. As though sensing her hesitation, Fleur rubbed her fingertip over Hermione’s swollen clit, causing her to cry out in surprise and thrust her hand into Fleur’s knickers to do the same. The first thing she noticed was that there was absolutely no hair, and somehow that turned her on even more. She quickened her motions and Fleur was bucking against her hand, sucking intently on Hermione’s neck to muffle her moans.

Suddenly, Fleur’s entire body convulsed, and she collapsed on top of Hermione gasping for breath. Hermione gave an involuntary lift of the hips to remind Fleur what she had been in the middle of doing, and Fleur looked down and smiled at her, her face flushed.

“Relax, ‘Ermione. I make you feel good a different way.”

Leaning up on her elbows, Hermione watched with wide eyes as Fleur kissed her way down Hermione’s chest and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Hermione’s knickers, tugging them over her hips and completely off. She wrapped both arms around her thighs and lowered her head between her legs, briefly flicking her tongue against the small bundle of nerves.

Hermione thought she might actually jump out of her skin. Biting her lip, she thrashed about on the table as Fleur continued licking, bringing one of her hands around to graze her wet entrance, teasing her.

“Fleur…” Hermione moaned, gripping the edge of the table in an effort to release tension. “Please.”

Fleur seemed to understand what Hermione wanted and slowly pushed one of her fingers inside her tight, virginal hole. Losing control of most of her body, Hermione thrust one of her hands into Fleur’s silky hair and threaded her fingers through the strands, encouraging her.

Fleur’s licks became more persistent as she curled her finger upward to graze against a spot Hermione hadn’t even known existed. Thrashing wildly on the table, she was surprised Fleur could keep her steady enough to bring her over the edge. Hermione’s orgasm crashed over her, and she might have even yelped a bit as she saw a flash of white behind her eyes and felt her entire body explode.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Fleur hovering over her, smiling and wiping her mouth.

“Happy Christmas,” she said.

“Happy Christmas,” Hermione replied.

“Happy Christmas, indeed,” said a masculine voice from the hallway.

Both Hermione and Fleur’s heads snapped towards the voice, which was attached to a rather smug-looking redhead who was casually leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Charlie,” Hermione gasped.

“Wait ’til I tell Bill about this…” Charlie said threateningly despite his grin.

“Oh, please,” Hermione pleaded. “I don’t want to get Fleur in trouble…”

Fleur looked back and forth between Hermione and Charlie, making no effort to fasten her lingerie.

“Relax,” said Charlie, stepping into the room. “Eating ain’t cheating.”


End file.
